Question: Rewrite ${\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{-8}}}$ in the form ${5^n}$.
Explanation: ${ \dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{-8}} = 5^{4-(-8)}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{5^{4}}{5^{-8}}} = 5^{12}} $